Stockholm Syndrome
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Argh!" Screaming. There was screaming. It was too loud. He didn't like it. The screaming was interrupting his cooking.


"Argh!" Screaming. There was screaming. It was too loud. He didn't like it. The screaming was interrupting his cooking.

"Please... Please stop! I can't! I can't take it!" Too, too loud. Ivan sliced off another thick piece of the meat before him and placed it in the pan on the stove. It started cooking promptly when it hit the bottom of the pan.

The meat had such a wonderful smell. It had a pork like smell. No, maybe it smelled more like bacon than pork.

The smell tingled his nose and drifted into his mouth. It tasted like iron.

"Not done yet..." he mumbled mostly to himself. His guest didn't really seem to pay attention to him. Such a shame. He really did enjoy a good conversation with dinner.

He took another deep breath. Iron. Still not done. Ivan scowled a bit when he tasted the iron smell. This took way too long.

Ivan extended his arm across the stove and turned the burner to high in hopes to cook his meat quicker. He was becoming hungry.

Another groan sounded from his guest. At least America had stopped screaming and was only groaning now. Now, Ivan did enjoy a conversation at dinner, but a quiet guest was nice as well. Plus, how often was it that America was quiet? It was a nice change of pace.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll give you a bite." America made some sort of pathetic whimper in response.

"What? Do you not have the courtesy to give me an actual answer?" Ivan let out a feral growl and smacked his guest earning another whimper.

"Fine! Do not speak! I will just eat your dinner portion." He made a pouting face at his guest. He could swear that America remained silent just to spite him!

Another growl passed through Ivan's lips.

'_What an annoying man!_' He refused to speak just to cause Ivan annoyance. How rude!

"Come now, darling. Speak to me." He caressed America's face in a motion that was supposed to comfort him, but instead sent chills into America's very soul.

"H-help me." America barely whispered and made some sort of whining sound much to his anger.

"Of course! I know why you can't speak. Your throat is too dry. You should have told me earlier, silly. I would not have hit you when you had not answered me." He smiled and poured some water before his guest.

He went back to cooking the meat. It only took a little bit before it was finished. Ivan turned off the burner.

Ivan put the piece of meat onto a platter and cut it in two. He smiled at America and placed himself next to his guest.

"My leg... please... my leg..." America groaned next to him spilling the words into his welcoming his ear.

"Yes, this is a part of your leg. Oh! You meant you wanted your leg to stop bleeding, did you not? Well, that won't be a problem. I'll fix it with the battery acid like I did with your other appendages." Another pathetic whimper. Those were becoming a habit for the young man next to him.

"Hush, sweet. We will be dealing with your leg after dinner." Ivan said it in a matter of fact voice that left no room for arguing in case his guest decided he was just going to be contrary today. Plus, he was sure America could wait until they were finished.

Ivan started slicing his half of meat in small square bite sized pieces before turning to America's half of the meat to do the exact same thing.

"The thighs are the best part, but every not and then it is nice to eat a good calf muscle.~" He declared in a sing song tune trying to lighten the mood because America seemed a tad bit upset. One might even say depressed.

Ivan grinned at America who was currently leaning against before he took a bite. It tasted like fried ham. There were some differences, however. It wasn't as salty nor was it as chewy as fried ham. Other than those minor differences the meat tasted like fried ham.

"Do you like it?" Ivan asked before he realised that America had not even took a single bite of his dinner Ivan had so graciously prepared for him!

"Are you not hungry?" Ivan asked with a growl before he continued. "Or do you wish to mock me? EAT YOU UNGRATEFUL SCUM!" Ivan had started yelling before he could calm himself down.

"Please forgive me, my dear. I seem to have forgotten that you haven't been able to move your hand since we scraped the meat off." He gave America a small smile before shoving a piece of meat into America's awaiting mouth. Ivan made a silly face as America chewed.

"Good, yes? Oh, don't answer that. I know it is. I cooked it How could it not be good?" The room was quiet for a minute and Ivan could not hear anything except his guest's labored breathing.

It stayed quiet before Ivan went back to eating.

"Dinner tastes better with conversation..." He said quietly so that if you were not right beside him you would not have heard him.

"What... would you... like to... talk about?" America wasn't speaking very loud, but Ivan could understand him.

"Let us speak about happy things! Like sunflowers! I love sunflowers. Do you?" America just grunted much to Ivan's annoyance.

"Well, we can talk about how cute you were when I first got my hands on you.~" That piqued his guest's interest.

"You were such a sweet heart. Calling me little pet names and screaming when I first started cutting off your skin and forcing you to eat it." America tried to move his arm in an effort to hit him, but failed miserably.

"B-bastard..." He tried weakly to insult Ivan. It just made his host most pleased.

"I think we should do what we did when you first arrived as well. You were so sexy when you screamed as I pushed myself inside of your little hole." He smirked remembering exactly what he did to America that night. It was probably a week ago that he did it. When he first decided to take what he wanted.

"W-when I... am like... this?" Ivan looked his guest over. No calves or skin on his hands and he did not have have any skin or muscle on his right thigh.

"You are right. You are not very attractive right now. Don't worry, my sunflower, you will be healed in only a day or two." Ivan smiled again. Being a country was such a wonderful thing especially since they healed so quickly.

"Go... to hell..." He smirked at the weak come back.

"Would you like to eat the rest of your half or should I?" Ivan whispered into America's ear.

"Y-you." At least America was not trying to insult him anymore.

"Food will help you feel better." Not even a glare. His guest was beginning to bore him. He didn't like it. He would have preferred a challenging battle of wits to a quiet America who just sat there with a look on his face that just screamed kill me now.

Not a single word for Ivan. Nothing. It was like America wanted to piss him off.

'_I could still take him like this. I bet he would still scream my name._' The thought took hold of him but he dismissed it as soon as he thought of it. He didn't want him to scream in pain. It was getting tedious hearing those kind of screams day after day for a whole week.

Dinner continued in silence until Ivan was finished with his food and America's. They both sat there for a while. Ivan not wanting to move and America not being able to move.

"Would you... still... like to talk?" America finally asked.

"Yes, but you are tired." More silence. Ivan was getting a bit agitated of the silence that continued to permeate throughout the room.

"I am going to retire. Would you prefer to be carried to the guest bedroom or back to my basement?" Frankly the basement was quite comfortable when it was summer time, but considering it was seven below zero outside and he didn't heat the basement so...

"B-bed." America whispered barely audible, but Ivan still heard it. It was like his ears were trained to listen to his guest's words no matter how quietly they were said.

"So be it, dearie. I'll take you to the bed." It was easy to lift up his guest. He didn't weigh as much without all that skin he used to have.

"C-cold."America whispered directly into Ivan's ear.

"I know. You should be. Sleep here tonight and tomorrow you will be all better. The serum I gave you to stop your healing will wear off by nine tonight and you should heal quickly." He sat America down on the bed and covered him up with two covers.

"Good night, America. I'll see you in the morning." He quietly shut the door and retired to his own bed not to sleep but to think up what he would do to America in the morning when he was completely healed up.

Ivan woke that morning to check on his little sweet heart.

"America~ Are you feeling well today?" He was greeted by silence. Closing his eyes he walked into the room hoping the other had not escaped in the middle of the night. If he had he was not going to make it far. It had snowed last night and not to be a bit on the nose but Ivan lived in the middle of no where so no one would interrupt him when he decided to take guests to his house.

"America?" He was still asleep lying on the bed fully recovered. He seemed happy for someone who had just been through hell and back for the last week.

He sat next to the young man while he slept. Such a lovely face. Like an angel. Ivan gently caressed America's face watching his nose twitch a bit at the gesture.

"Darling, wake up. If you wake up we can have some fun.~" He bit his ear after he said the word fun. America vocalized his discomfort by a groan while his eye opened up a bit.

"Shut up and go away." A little nibble earned him another groan.

"Now, dearie, you have to get up. I want to play with you some more." Quickly he straddled America before he could protest and try to get away.

"So what, are you just going to force your dick inside of me like last time? You are truly a cold hearted bastard." A smirk followed America's words and he could not help but smile.

"Now, now. That isn't very nice. I was going to be gentle today too. Such a shame that I've changed my mind with your icy words." America's eyes widened at his words and he could not help a smirk.

"N-no! Please be gentle! Please! I'll do whatever you want!" Ivan smiled.

"I will now that you said please." America sighed in relief and Ivan smirked. His little dumpling was wrapped around his finger.

Ivan kissed the man beneath him gently while his hands traveled down that body riddled with scars most of which he had caused.

"My little paw, I'll be so gentle with you. Even more gentle than when I am with a virgin." Ivan started to kiss along America's jaw line down to his neck earning small mewls of pleasure.

"So, so gentle you won't even feel it go in." His kisses went lower and lower until he was at a pert nipple. He smirked and drew the nipple into his mouth acquiring him a small gasp of pleasure.

"Ah! R-Russia!" Another gasp as he started to suck on the nipple.

Ivan released it and glared up at the younger. Sure, he thought of the other as America, but he did not want to be thought of as Russia. Russia was the one that tortured America. This was Ivan. Ivan was the one making love to America...

"Ivan." He started to nip down until he reached America's belly-button and dipped his tongue in.

"I-Ivan!" It was obvious that America expected him to go further down and take his member in his mouth, who was he to disappoint?

Ivan flicked his tongue out and gave a timid lick to the head of his member. This was not the first time he had done this, but he could not help the timidness that came over him when doing such things.

"AH!" The following sound America made after he gave a lick was one that inspired him to do so much more.

He deep throated all America had to give him and began to bob his head up and down causing America to moan out his name like a mantra.

"Ivan! OH! Ivaaannn!" He could taste the pre-cum in his mouth and the moans becoming louder signaling that America was going to release soon.

Ivan removed his mouth from America's member with a pop sound and looked at the young man that he was going to be ravishing.

Golden blonde, disheveled hair across his face. The blue orbs that usually shone so bright hidden behind closed eyes leaving him wishing for those shiny azure receptors of images. His pink, kiss bruised lips open in an 'O' shape from a moan that passed his lips.

"Beautiful." America pried one eye open enough just to squint at him in a glaring fashion.

"Yeah and beautiful will go do it himself if you don't get the fuck on with it." That was a lie and Ivan knew it. America wasn't going anywhere when he knew exactly what his other half was capable of doing.

"As you wish, my sunflower." Ivan placed two fingers at America's mouth in a gesture that commanded him to suck and suck he did. America thoroughly covered the digits with saliva knowing that if he didn't it would hurt more. That and Ivan might not be too happy about it. Good enough reason.

After a moment or two when he thought them to be coated thoroughly he pulled away his fingers and trailed them down to America's entrance that just begged to be fucked.

He didn't even give the other a moment to realise what was going on before he shoved a finger in there wiggling it around to loosen him up. America tried to relax, but it was a bit difficult with Ivan's finger all over the place inside of himself.

Ivan did all he could to loosen America up with one finger before he pushed the other in to accompany the first appendage. He scissored and stretched the hole enough before he couldn't anymore and placed his manhood against America's entrance.

"Brace yourself." He was quite sure the words were said in Russian, but Ivan didn't even try to correct himself and say it in English before he pressed in slowly.

It. Felt. Amazing. America was so tight and warm and felt oh so good!

"ARGH! You said you'd be gentle!" He was not happy.

"I did it as gently as I could." Smack on the arm. America was really not happy.

"Liar!" Ivan ignored his counter part in favor of moving his hips in a jerking motion to get him to shut the hell up and let him get on with what he was gong to do before he was so rudely interrupted.

"Ah! S-stop!" He didn't listen and thrust in and out of the young man beneath him in search of a certain spot that made all of his lovers go crazy. He only got in a few thrusts before America moaned on the edge of screaming.

"OH MY GAWD! IVAANNN!" He smirked.

"Found it~" He aimed for it again and thrust into it perfectly hitting it on the head earning the same reaction as before.

"AH! Harder!" He obliged and moved harder and faster feeling his release coming.

"OH GAWD!" America screamed and came all over their chests. His walls clamped down on Ivan and he moaned something along the lines of so fucking amazing and came into his little sunflower and rode out his orgasm.

Ivan fell upon America and they laid there for a few moments before he rolled off of him causing America to groan.

It remained silent with only their breathing to keep the conversation they were having in their minds.

Ivan, '_Should we ask him to stay?_'

Alfred, '_Can we leave now?_'

Ivan, '_He might not stay._'

Alfred, '_What if I don't want to leave?_'

Ivan, '_Of course he won't stay. We tortured him and forced him to have sex._'

Alfred, '_I need to leave. I have responsibilities._' America looked over at Ivan.

Ivan, '_He wants to leave. I just know it._'

Alfred, '_A week or two won't kill me... Hopefully..._'

Eventually their breathing evened out enough to where they could speak if they wished.

"Would you care to stay until tomorrow?" Ivan asked full of something that seemed like hope, but could not be for that had been buried long ago inside of his chest and squashed so he never see it again.

"I think... I will stay..." Silence dragged throughout the room when Ivan did not reply.

"I'm going to go to sleep." He said at last and looked over to America.

"I think I'll join you." No more words. They cuddled into each other's arms as America wondered if this was the Stockholm syndrome everyone was talking about earlier.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! America, you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?" Alfred turned to the secret service member that had addressed him.<em>

"_Nah, what is it?"_

"_Where the kidnapped feels for the kidnapper is probably the best way I can explain it." America looked thoughtful and turned back to the secret service man. He was gone._

"_Where did you-" He was cut off by something slamming into his head causing him to black out. The next thing he knew he was in Russia's basement without any clothes on and part of the skin on his thigh missing..._

* * *

><p>A.N. This is for XxDamned ForeverXx. Enjoy and review. By the way, baseball is not conducive to writing sex scenes. Just thought you all might like to know that before you decide to write smut at a baseball game...


End file.
